villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lamilton Taeshawn
Lamilton Taeshawn is a juvenile delinquent anti-Christ, Though he is more malicious than others. He says that he enjoys doing bad and unhealthy things. He abuses his grandmother and other people. He does not care for anyone not even himself. He is even believed to be the anti-Christ. Lamilton appears in the season 3 episode "Smokin With Cigarettes" as the episode's main antagonist. He was taken into therapy by Dr. Doomis when he was 5 because of his sociopathic tendencies and his behavior did not improve, Doomis described him as having black lifeless eyes like a doll's, and even said he might be the anti-Christ. Much later he was released despite the insistence that he be locked up, upon his release he steals his grandmother's car and invites Riley to join him which he does and offers him a cigarette which he is addicted to, he goes on a rampage and nearly hits many people before he eventually runs out of gas where he is interviewed by the press and he has no regrets, later his grandmother forces him to apologize to the Freeman's for endangering Riley where she explains his background and how his parents and cousins were abusive to him and each other, Granddad finds the story boring so he forces them to leave. The next day he is caught assaulting his grandmother at a Wali-Mart because she told him he couldn't have any fried chicken and he is interviewed again, with no regrets. He later invites Riley to pull a bunch of pranks on the townspeople including, causing car pileups by throwing things from a highway pass and causing them to crash, spraying them with a mixture of urine and hotsauce, and upturning a port-a-potty with a man inside. After that he invites him over to his house to watch horror movies, Riley finds them disgusting and asks why he likes them he responds that he likes seeing people get hurt and die, and Riley begins to feel uncomfortable around him so he decides to leave before he does he shows him his grandmother's gun and Riley tells him to put it away, later that night he tells Riley to help him rob an old lady's house so he can get more guns and her attack dog jumps out at them and Riley tries to tell him to leave before they get caught but he shoots the dog killing it which he claims was in self defense despite it being tied up, Dr. Doomis who had been following them calls the cops for Lamilton's killing of the dog but he gets released later that day, afterwards he begins to stalk Riley and waits outside until his class is over and he confronts him about supposedly snitching on him and tells him that he will kill him for it, and Riley convinces him that it was wrong and that he will be friends again, once Lamilton has his back turned Riley tackles him and takes the gun from him and runs up to the school's rooftop where he follows him and Riley throws the gun off the roof so he won't use it again, and Riley asks him what he is going to do now and in response. Lamilton attacks him and starts to beat him up and attempts to strangle him to death, Uncle Ruckus stops by to investigate but since they are black he doesn't care and tells them to proceed killing each other, using this distraction Riley fights back and gains the upper hand eventually knocking Lamilton off the roof. Riley grabs a hold of his hand and Lamilton pretends to apologize for everything he did and tells him to pull him back up. Riley tells him he's too fat, Huey, Granddad, and Dr. Doomis arrive at the scene and Doomis makes Riley drop Lamilton apparently causing him to fall to his death. Riley feels bad for it and Doomis tells him he deserved to die at that moment Granddad points out that his body is gone, but then notices him limping away and Doomis is horrified that he survived and leaps on top of him he survives this too and tires to fight Doomis off threatening to call the police, it is unknown what happened to him after that. Trivia *Lamilton is based on the real-life young delinquent named Latarian Milton, the 7 year old who jacked his grandmother's car and went for a joyride, quotes such as "I like to do bad things" and "my friend who smokes wit cigawettes" are said by both Lamilton and Latarian. Category:The Boondocks Vilains Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kid Villains Category:Bullies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animated Villains